


Solitude, again.

by intrusiveMemories



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Dirk is fucking dead, Drabble, Gen, Suicide, we all crave death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intrusiveMemories/pseuds/intrusiveMemories
Summary: Dirk wakes up from a dream and loses his marbles. Check tags for triggers.
Kudos: 1





	Solitude, again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Making my kins off themselves is my only healthy coping mechanism.

The unusually warm sun hits your closed eyelids. You stretch a bit, still lying on the soft platform, and then get up. Opening your eyes was kind of painful, the part between your eyebrows and eyeballs was aching. Your iconic shades were on the makeshift table. Then, you realized:

You were at home.

Everything felt off. The room was unusually tidy; all the robots and junk you kept lying around was gone.  
Once you took in your surroundings, you began to think. Your dream was so odd. You could've sworn that it was real. You couldn't describe all the things that happened, only images plagued your memory, but they fastly began to fade.  
Some demonic game, meteors, aliens, your friends, Dave.  
You remember meeting Dave, but he wasn't like the Dave you saw in those recordings. He looked younger, his lighy stubble was gone, but the shades were still the same. He must have been around your age.  
Even though the memories of that dream — if it even was one. It felt too real — were now so vague and blurry, there was one thing you could never forget: the feeling of not being alone.  
But everything was taken from you. You shook your head and walked over the window to open it. All you could see was the vast ocean and a bright, blue sky. Not a single cloud in sight.  
Just as you feared, you were all alone.  
You'd cut your head off just to be with someone. Anyone.   
Although your thoughts were grim, you still kept the same, unnervingly calm, face.  
You, then, walked over to your computer.  
No connection. Although you did your best to fix the antenna atop of your house-tower, you still had connection problems at times.   
Since you couldn't send a message to anyone, you decided to open your "secret" folder.  
It was full of pirated videos and movies starring your Bro, your Dave. You've always wondered how his stubble would feel underneath your hands, how he'd behave with you if he was here. Was his voice different? Maybe the technology distorted his voice slightly. God, you'd pay to hear someone's voice in real life.  
A seagull flew over to your window and sat on the lower part of the frame, looking at you with those dumb eyes.  
Those pesky seagulls seemed to torment you. Maybe you did something wrong without knowing and this was your punishment?  
Then you slightly junped in your seat. Where was Cal? He was like a brother to you. How could've you forgotten about him? You began searching throughout your room, but he was nowhere to be seen. You even checked the roof, but he wasn't there either.  
Great, even your puppet friend left you. Maybe you could sew a copy? No, no. That wouldn't be the same. It would never be the same.

Days passed. You still had no internet connection and Lil Cal was still nowhere to be seen.   
You spent most of your time sleeping, hoping to dream soemthing thay would've made you happy. Now, all memories of that dream you had days ago were gone.  
When you weren't asleep, you'd watch Dave's movies over, and over, and over again.  
You dismantled your computer and put it back together out of boredom.  
Time felt like jelly. Although your PC had a clock, you never bothered to check it; it was too small and unnoticeable.  
The sun was your only reminder that time was passing, and with every sunrise, time began to feel even more unreal.

You were sick of this. There was nothing to do. Your thoughts were consuming your brain and everything felt so wrong.  
No, you couldn't do this. How did you live all your life here? Why did you lose your head only now? 

You were sitting on the roof, thinking. What would happen if you jumped off? No one would care. Maybe you would be born again, in a different time and in a different place. Or maybe you'd wander in the afterlife. Maybe you could meet other dead people, maybe you'd meet Dave.   
In the end, you said, "Fuck it," and jumped.  
The salty water surrounded your body. You had no idea what you looked liked, but you were sure you looked horrible.  
The water filling your lunds was painful. You began to regret your choice a little bit. You couldn't do this. But being embraced in darkness and cold ocean water felt nice. Your consciousness began to fade. Hopefully, you wouldn't be alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> PeePee PooPoo


End file.
